Magical-Trainer
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Summer is a Pokemon trainer, she and her Pokemon: Growlithe, Pidgey, and Squirtle end up at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there she discovers a new side to her and a family member that she never knew she had or lost. Harry Potter dreams of a different world, with creatures with powers, who just happens to be Pokemon. Only together can they figure out a way back.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: Only thing i own that is Pokemon are my plushies and Harry Potter books. nothing else belongs to me.

* * *

Harry Potter often thought that he didn't belong anywhere, he had magic, he had friendship through Ron and Hermione, even some of the others of his House at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he felt something was missing, he dreamed of an impossible world, filled with creatures with supernatural powers, and people who trained those creatures either for showing off or fighting against each other for fun.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world, much like the world Harry Potter resides in a young girl traveled along the road to her new journey, with her partner walking beside her, a canine-like creature, orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head, with intelligent gray eyes, it looked up at his trainer and barked happily.

The girl was searching the forest for wild Pokemon to capture and train, but so far no luck, she did get to capture a _Squirtle, along with a Pidgey._

 _Little did she know, that she was about to go on another adventure and meet a missing member of her family._

 _She sat down by the side of the road for a lunch with her Pokemon. "Come on out, guys." she tossed her pokeballs out and her Squirtle and Pidgey came out, she set down bowls of pokefood, she made herself and munched on her own lunch._

 _Her Growlithe sat down next to her and laid his head on her lap._

 _"Go eat your own food, you're not touching mine." the girl states_

 _He just look up to her and smiles "Growlithe"_

 _Once lunch was over, the girl looked at her watch, she decided to head to the next town that boasted a Pokemon center to spend the night. However, she would never make to the Pokemon center, when she fell into a vortex and end up falling toward a large lake. She quickly grabbed Growlithe's pokeball, and had him return to it. She put the ball back on her belt where she wouldn't loose it before hitting the water._

* * *

 _Harry was sitting by the lake just enjoying a Saturday by himself for once. When he heard something splash into the lake._

 _When he sees something, like a giant turtle hauling a girl toward the shore._

 _"What the bloody hell?" He questions before rushing to Hagrid's hut._

 _The giant turtle thing, went and touched a red and white ball thing and another creature appeared, this one was dog like, and both of them finished pulling their trainer onto the bank._

 _Harry ran off to Hagrid's hut "Hagrid, there a girl in the lake and she being brought to shore by some kind of turtle."_

 _"Now what this your talking about 'arry? what girl and turtle?"_

 _"Just come with me and see for yourself!" Harry exclaims_

 _"Okay 'arry I'm on my way" the Half-giant quickly follows Harry to the lake shore._

 _Squirtle with Growlithe's help was slamming their trainer's back as she coughed up water. Her eyes opened barely, her vision blurred but she seen the orange and black of her Growlithe, and light blue of her Squirtle. "Good..you..two." she coughed again._

 _"This way, Hagrid. she's right over here." The girl heard voices behind a stand of trees._

 _"Growlithe, protect." the girl whispers as her fire-type leap over to stand between her and whoever belonged to the voices. She saw a boy and what had to be the biggest man ever round the trees, the boy had a worried expression on his face. They both saw the Pokemon stand over the girl protectively growling a warning._

 _"Squirtle, Squirt?" The turtle questions staring at his trainer._

 _"Help me sit up." the girl states, as she struggled to sit up, she manged with her water-type supporting her. The girl wrung out her hair, wrinkling her nose at how her hair was wet, she was glad she spent extra on a waterproof bag. She reached into her bag and pulled out a hair tie, tying her wet hair back, she looked up and blinked her emerald green eyes confusingly._

 _"Are you okay, what happened, how did you end up in the lake?"_

 _"Nothing like a cold ducking, and if I knew that answer, I wouldn't be asking the question myself, now would I?" the girl questions, she reached on her belt and pulled out Squirtle's pokeball, "Thanks for the towing to shore, Squirtle. Now its time for a rest. Return." a red beam of light encased the turtle and it was gone._

The two saw this in shock "What in the name of Merlin's beard was that?"

Harry shook his head as if he just remembered something.

"Returning my Pokemon to its pokeball?" The girl questions as if she didn't understand why these two wouldn't understand what she did.

"Poke-what what kind of magic is that?" Hagrid asked Harry just moved over to the giant's side.

"magic?" the girl questions when Growlithe's attention was caught by something else, the bird was flying toward them. She looked up "Moltres?"

"Mol-who?" Hagrid turns and saw Fawkes flying towards them." No that's the headmaster's phoenix Fawkes, he must have seen what happened. "

The bird came down and landed on a near by branch he had a note in his beak.

"Growlithe, assistance please." the girl states the canine Pokemon turned and went to his trainer. The girl used her overly large puppy to stand up, keeping her hand on his head.

Harry finally stepped forward "Are you sure your not hurt maybe we should head over to madame Pomfrey to check you out." Harry said in a very soft voice.

Hagrid was reading the note. "Sorry 'arry, we have to go to the headmaster's office first."

"I am cold and wet, before I go anywhere, I want to change out of my clothing!" the girl exclaims, with a temper to match her flame red hair.

"Of course, my hut's near here, you can change there just follow me." The trio went over to the hut Hagrid open the door and let her enter and closed the door behind her.

Growlithe stood protectively between the door and the others, he didn't know who these humans were and therefore he did not trust them.

"Hagrid what kinds of creatures are those?" Harry asked staring at the fire type.

"Not a clue. Never seen afore." Hagrid questions, as he reached to pet the canine like creature only to be snapped at, he drew his hand back.

The door opened and the girl from before exited in a better mood now that she was out of her wet clothes, she knelt down in front of Growlithe. "You're a good boy, yes, you are." she scratched behind the Pokemon's ears.

"Feel better there, young miss. " Hagrid asked with a friendly grin.

"Much now that I am in dry clothes." the girl replies "And my name is Summer."

"Well I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the grounds keeper here and the lad's Harry Potter." The two offer their hands.

"I would say nice to meet you but not so sure yet." Summer states

"Of course, I understand but we must be off to the headmaster's, and that includes you, 'arry."

Summer nods, as she followed the Machamp size man, with Growlithe by her side as always.

"Umm Ms. Summer, I was wondering what kind of animal is that I never seen one like that. " Harry asked feeling very nervous around the girl.

"Its a Fire-type Pokemon called a Growlithe." Summer answers

"A pokemon, i never heard of those where can you find them?"

Summer stared at the boy, "Growlithe, I don't think we're in Kanto anymore."

"Groooowlithe." Growlithe howled in agreement.

"All of the regions, there are many different types of pokemon." Summer answers

"Kanto can't say i ever heard of that place but I'm sure Dumbledore would know." Hagrid adds in his normal manner.

"Really, how many different types are there ?" Harry asked feeling bolder.

"So far, over a hundred and fifty known types in the Kanto Region. But I am sure there are more to be discovered." Summer answers

"A hundred and fifty!" Harry's face was awed

"Yeah." Summer states "Each pokemon has different attacks, by their types. Growlithe can use fire based attacks."

"How do you hide them all don't the muggles notice them running about?" Hagrid asks confused.

Harry just listens to her words images of all the pokemon flashing through his head.

"Some pokemon are wild, some are captured to be trained, either in contests or gym battles. But mostly everyone has a pokemon or two. Either as pets or battling partners." Summer explains, "My Growlithe has been with me since my dad's Arcanine had a litter of pups."

"Really that's something unusual around here."

"Apparently, we already figured out that I'm not from here." Summer commented

Soon they were at the castle and at the gargoyle door to the headmaster's office.

"Yes, I have to agree Summer, well here we are."


	2. Chapter 2

The gargoyle moves out of the way to reveal a stairwell and a door at the top." This way, the headmaster will see us now."

Summer was confused beyond words, she didn't understand, where she was or why someone would want to talk with her.

"Don't worry the professor will know how to handle this, a good man he is." Hagrid assured her.

"You may think so but you're just a stranger to me, so I do not know where I am or how I got here. Or how I am going back to complete my journey." Summer states

"Well you see we're at Hogwarts a school for young witches and wizards where we learn about magic and how to control our skills." Harry quickly explains.

"That's not what I meant." Summer states

"Sorry " harry squeaks just as the door to the office opens

Summer went inside and raised her eyebrow at the graybeard sitting behind a desk.

"Welcome, young miss. i hope you're are well after your fall?"

"I fell into a lake, does it look like I'm well?" Summer questions

"Of course I'm professor Dumbledore headmaster of this fine school, please sit and lets see if we can get to the bottom of how you arrived here.

Summer sat on the floor, with Growlithe's head in her lap, her fingers threaded his scuff.

Dumbledore was confused as to why she sat on the floor. "Now let see what happened before you fell in to the lake and Mr. Potter i would like to know what you saw before the young lady came on shore.

"I ate lunch, then decided to head for the nearest Pokemon Center to spend the night before continuing on my journey." Summer states, as she continued to pet her Growlithe.

"Very well and where was this center ?" He asked calmly.

"What does it matter where it was, clearly this isn't a Pokemon Center?" Summer questions

"True, but if we knew where we might find out where in the world you came from or if some magical cause to a different world if it happened. "

"Is that even possible professor Dumbledore? " Harry asked .

"I came from a different world, seeing as you do not have Pokemon. Simple enough. We don't even have magic there." Summer states "This is a waste of my time." she stood up, "Come on, Growlithe, at least we can get some training in before the sun sets, if it does in this strange world."

"Mr. Potter, please take Ms. Summer to the quidditch pitch as that might be enough room for her."

"Of course Professor, umm Ms. Summer if you would follow me please. " Harry asked heading out the door.

Summer followed the boy out and into a grassy area. When she seen the towering benches with cloth hanging down, she smacked herself. "Yesh, I guess i have to prevent a wild fire first." she reached to her belt and got Squirtle's pokeball. "Come on out, Squirtle!" she tossed the ball up in the air.

"Squirtle, squirt." The turtle pokemon said as she appeared, Harry gasped once more and hid by the shed.

"Use Water gun and drown those benches and cloth hangings." Summer commanded

Squirtle nods, before dousing the area in water coming from its mouth.

Harry looked at the field and then at Summer and the strange turtle "How does it do that."

"Its a water-type pokemon, I don't know how it does the attacks." Summer replies, as she went for her third pokemon, who she was going to train, since she just got it.

"Really but how do they even get in to that ball?"

She tossed the other ball up in the air, and a bird appeared. "I do not know, i didn't invent pokeballs. Growlithe, you're up."

"Wow " was all harry could say as he moved closer to the girl.

"Pidgy dodge and use Gust after Growlithe's Ember!" Summer exclaims as her Growlithe unleashed fire sparks from its mouth, directed toward the bird pokemon.

Harry quickly moves away as the battle begins "Don't they hurt each other in that fight."

"Yes, but as a Trainer, i know when to stop the training session." Summer states

After a few more mintues, Summer called a halt to the training, and held out her arm for Pidgy to land.

Harry slowly moved closer afraid of both the bird and of the trainer. "She's beuitiful as my Hedwig. "

"Its a male." Summer replies, as she scratched Pidgy's chest feathers.

Squirtle and Growlithe looked at wach other before each leaping toward their trainer, one licking, the other nuzzling.

"Oh I'm sorry" Harry said then move out of the way scared of the other two.

"Get off of me, loons." Summer laughed as she playfully shoved her pokemon away, before looking at the kid, "Why are you frigthen?"

"It's nothing I'm sorry, how about we go get something to eat its close to dinner." Harry said trying to change the subject.

"Its not nothing, i hate when people try to change the subject." Summer states before she stood up, "lead the way."

"Sure thing just follow me." Harry heads back to the castle while not trying to look at Summer.

'I suddenly feel like a misunderstood posion type.' Summer thought to herself.

As the two enter the great hall, Harry lead her to a table at the far end."we can eat here only Ron and Hermione sits here with me you'll like them."

"I doubt that." Summer replies as she sat down.

"Okay sure." Just then two more kids join Harry and Summer. "Harry mate who is this."

"An alien." Summer replies

The red head boy looks confused while the girl just giggles.

"Seriously, I am not from this world or should I say this dimension." Summer states, just as Growlithe stuck his head out from under the table, along with Squirtle, and Pidgy.

"Bloody hell Harry how did this happen? " Ron asked while Hermione looked pensive.

"Why are you asking him, he doesn't know anymore then I do." Summer responds

"What are those three there?" Hermione asked.

"Pidgy, Growlithe, and Squirtle." Summer replied "my pokemon."

"Pokemon can you tell me more about them?" Hermione asked looking excited hoping to learn more.

"I haven't seen all of them yet." Summer replies

"Well you can at least tell us about these three right."

"Growlithe, is a fire-type, Squirtle, is a water-type, and Pidgy is a flying-type." Summer replies

"So there are different types what are types are there?" Harry placed a hand on the girl shoulder "Hermione calm down let Summer eat first then she might answer." He almost pleads to her.

"Name an element of nature, and there is a pokemon for it." Summer states

"Are they all animals types, do they get any bigger what do they eat. "

"Yep, some don't even resemble animals. Like Ditto. Yes, they get bigger, even reach a high enough level. And most pokemon are wild, so they forage but ones that are with trainers, eat pokefood." Summer answers

"What this Potter adding more mudbloods to your little troop now." A blonde hair boy steps up with a sneer on his face

Growlithe stepped up between his trainer and this person. "Grooowl." through barred teeth.

"Malfoy ,why don't you just go back to your table were try to eat there" Ron tells him.

Summer stood up, and held two pokeballs in both hands, "Squirtle, Pidgy, Return."

The three of them was surprised by this "what just happened , where did they go?"

"Back into their pokeballs." Summer replies, she turned "Now, get out of my way or I will allow Growlithe to use you as a chew toy."

"What that overgrown mutt as if." He sneers at her. Harry jumps up and gets in the boys face "Back off Malfoy remember your goons aren't here right now."

Growlithe growled and breathed out embers.

"Since when do i need a kid to protect me." Summer states

"Summer, please I can deal with this." Harry told her, Malfoy just sneer then turned and left "I have better things to do than play with mudbloods anyway."

"Have your little boy romance, its no sweat off my back." Summer states, "i don't need anyone to protect me."

Harry turned to her "Me and Malfoy thats disgusting and i wasn't trying to protect you i just want to eat in peace."

"You only hate the ones you love." Summer states, "Growlithe, enough. Leave the poster boy for unloved babies alone."

Professor McGonngall watched the interaction between the lost girl and her students, and she couldn't help but be reminded of Lily.

The trio just laughs "Trust me that not ever gonna happen."

"Whatever." Summer replies, as she left and wandered the castle. She found somewhere to sit, and got into her bag, she got out a photo and wondered about, the girl in the photo, she was about eight years old, and holding a four year old Summer. While Summer's mother watched with love shining in her eyes.

Snape was wandering the halls when he saw the girl sitting in the alcove. He saw the picture as well.

Summer turned to her pokemon, "Growlithe, how are we going to get home? Why did we come here?"

"Groowlithe, Growl, Growl, Growlithe." the puppy pokemon responds, as he sat beside his trainer.

Snape moved closer

Growlithe's attention was taken at the new comer, he barked a warning.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back to your home." Snape answer " As to why I think it might be with that picture you have it looks like a close friend of mine."

"What?" Summer questioned, Growlithe continued to growl. She put a gentle hand on her overprotective partner, which was why she chose him as a starter. She looked back down at the picture, "my parents wouldn't answer me when i asked about her, it seemed like they were sad, i really don't have memories of her at all. I was four years old, when she went missing, i just thought she started a journey early."


	3. Chapter 3

"So she was about 8 years old, that was about the i first met Lily, if its correct the pull of blood brought you here."

Summer gasped at the name, "That's her name, my sister's name! I used to say it sounded like her Pokemon partner was meant to be a _Lillipup_."

"She did have a pet named that when we were here together. " Snape looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Where is she? If I am here to bring her home, where is my sister!" Summer exclaims

The potions master sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't know how to say this but I won't lie to you." He then explains to her what happened his voice softer and kinder than he ever used.

Summer felt the blood drain from her face, as her world faded before her vision. Snape caught the girl as she fainted and carried her to the medical wing of the school. The strange dog thing following behind him.

He laid her on the bed "I'm sorry you had to find out this way but if this is true young Potter might have a new life through you." He then leaves and returns to his lab to begin work on a special potion.

Growlithe placed his front paws up on the bed, and stared at his trainer, he remembered playing with her as a young pup, they shared a bond as deep as any trainer and partner Pokemon. She tended to his wounds, from rough playing with his bigger siblings. He lowered his head and gave her face a lick.

The next morning when summer woke she saw that she was in a bed and an older woman was moving around the room humming to herself.

"I feel like I got ran over by a herd of Tauros." Summer groaned out

"Ah Ms. Summer, i see your awake would you like something for you headache?" The woman asked. She reminded Summer of an older Nurse Joy.

Summer looked over at her Growlithe, who was wide awake and staring. "Growlithe, fetch my bag."

Growlithe ran off and fetched the bag.

Once the puppy pokemon returned, Summer got into her bag, and pulled a berry, which pokemon and humans alike could eat, and this one helped with confusion, and headaches.

"Oh my that some medicine you have there dear, well while your here may i check you over to make sure your okay?"

"Its a berry," Summer answers, as she ate it. "And no."

"Very well then your free to got Professor Snape said to give you this when you woke up." and hands her a note, then returns to her office.

"Well lets see what the greasy zubat wants." Summer states, as she hopped off the bed.

The note gave her directions on how to get to his lab/classroom, and ask if she would meet him there.

As they went to the potions classroom, Summer noticed her Growlithe was acting like he didn't enjoy the scent. "Growlithe, stay. Don't move a paw."

The Growlithe sat by the door and waited. As she opened the door she saw Snape had his back to her working at a cauldron

"Sup, Prof." Summer greets

She heard him sigh 'Ms. Summer , while I'm glad you have recovered I asked you here to help me prove my theory."

"What theory?" Summer questions

"That my friend Lily and your lost sister are the same person and that your Potter's aunt." He points to the cauldron boiling next to him. "I have made a special potion the will test if there are any family tie between you and her, if you're willing to test it of course."

Summer thought about it, before nodding. "Yes."

"Very well then all i need from you is a hair as near to the root as you can pull it please.

Summer did as she was told, and held a hair, when was a a foot long, since her hair was nearly at her lower back.

Snape nods and takes the hair and pulls out a second hair from a small vial. "I will add the two hairs if the potion changes color to white it means your both related." He placed both hairs into the potion and waited, almost immediately the potion turned milk white.

"Is that color mean its going to explode?" Summer questions

"No it means that you and lily are sisters and that the potter boy is your nephew. " He bottles the potion and heads out the room 'Follow me we must tell the head master of this ."

"Oh joy, talking with 'He-who-wants-to-know-about-my-journey-in-Kanto." Summer states

Snape snorts trying not to laugh. " He's may act foolish but hes still a very clever man. "

"Not so clever as not to do a blood test." Summer responds "So where as my nephew been living since his parents' demise, and the way you speak of his father, I can guess he is not among the living as well." she said nephew as a strange word, she never thought she could have a relation of that kind.

"He has been living with is adoptive aunt for the last 10 years and if she still the same i fear it may not have been pleasant to say the least."

"That person is no sister of mine, so I think he was emotionally abused and neglected. He's frighten of a overgrown puppy and turtle." Summer replies

"Just as i feared that woman hasn't and the husband is probably no better." Snape said very tight lipped.

"Growlithe!" Summer called as her pokemon came at her call. "Let's go teach an old man a lesson."

The pokemon raced up to her and lead the way.

"That's my boy." Summer giggled

They soon reached the gargoyle statue once more and went up the stairs to the office.

The old man stood in shock as the trio barged in."What is the meaning of this Snape, Ms. Summer?"

"How is finding out that I have a nephew and my big sister is dead for starters?" Summer questions

'What are you talking about."

"Lily Evans is Summer's biological sister." Snape responds, while Summer was holding back one of Growlithe's attack commands on her tongue.

"Young lady I had no idea that thebtwo of you were related but is thisbis to I'm glad and saddened by this news."

"Give me one good reason, You didn't conduct a blood test on Harry Potter, to see if he was truly related to that muggle." Snape states

"At the time we all believed that she was the only family he had left and i thought to protect the boy."

"How can adoption protect a boy?" Summer questions, "My dad's side of is a bunch of flame red hair, and my mom's side is green eyes as a new leaf."

"It was manly to hide him from the follower of Voldemort. And to try and keep him humble."

"Humble? Humble! That boy is frighten of his own shadow! I'm lucky I am not an adult or he would be excepting blows from me!" Summer exclaims, her temper frayed and thus proving she was Lily's sister.

Dumbledore looked shocked by this news" Ms. Summer, I don't know what to say i would have thought Petunia would have out grown her jealous way and treat the boy with kindness."

"No one grows out of being jealous, I know, I haven't. I'm jealous as anything of Ash Ketchum. He's all my home town can talk about, him and his battles." Summer states

"People can change, I had hope she was one of them." He turns to the wall "I guess i wasn't as good a judge as i once was." He sighs

"You place to much faith in people, no one can change. And I battled Team Rocket on occasion, and those guys don't ever change." Summer states

'Yes i see that i did, and i must fix that as soon as possible but if he does not return home we need to find a place for him come the end of the year.'

"My world is safe enough. If I can find a way back there." Summer states

"We will try our best to get you home but a thought of young Potter if we do you get home and if we can bring you both here again, will you allow him to continue his education. "

Summer smirked "How old do you think I am?"

The two looks at her in thought " Truth be told you don't look older than a fifth year so about fifteen maybe." Snape nods in agreement.

"I'm fourteen." Summer states, "So I don't have a say in anything concerning Harry. Now do I?"

"Well you would have some say as your his last living relative."

Summer started to laugh, she doubled over in laughter, even Growlithe barked a laugh.

"I take it you want to have your parent deal with it."

"Yeah, duh. Who in the world would listen to a fourteen year old, even one with a overgrown puppy with a killer fire breath?" Summer questions "You said I was his last living relative, you are dead wrong."

"Let me rephrase that his last in this world as of now."

"Which again, I will say who will listen to a fourteen year old? No adults do, which is why most children get their trainer's license at ten years of age." Summer replies

"A trainer's license?"

"You don't think we get Pokemon just because we feel like it?" Summer questions

"I don't know?"

"Alright, let me rephrase, you wouldn't trust say a second year student with exam material for a final year student?" Summer questions

"No that would be dangerous even for someone as bright as young Granger." Dumbledore was shocked.

"Same with Pokemon, if you do not understand them, they will end up getting harmed, or ill. Because you didn't know how to care for them." Summer explains

"Ahh i see well then lets see what we can do to fix at least some errors."

Summer reached into her back pocket and pulled object a red square that fit in her palm, she opened it up, and smiled as her picture came up and a voice stated that this Pokedex belonged to her.

"What is that and how is it working here?"

"A pokedex, and what do you mean by not working here?" Summer questions

"Well you see most electronic devices here and in most high magical places doesn't work, and seeing this working, I must admit I'm shocked." Snape explained.

"Ever consider that it might be working since it wasn't built in this world." Summer responds

"Yes i have to agree but tell me what is the purpose of this device? "

"Its called a pokedex, short for Pokemon Index, it has all known Kanto Pokemon information in it, and it doubles as my Trainer's license." Summer explains

"Hmm very interesting very wonder does it do anything else?"

"Nope." Summer replies "Except record every pokemon, you come across on your journey."

"Well it getting late now and I'm sure you at least want to bath and maybe get to bed, I had a guest room made up for you, if you follow me, and in the morning, I'll have someone take you to the great hall for breakfast." Dumbledore replies

"Then you can figure out a way to tell Harry that his whole childhood is one big lie. That the people that 'raised' him aren't even his relatives." Summer replies

"Yes we will tell him in the morning as well before breakfast afterwards we'll see what develops."

"How's a total meltdown, for ya?" Summer questions "But anyway, show me that bed and bath, I haven't slept in a real bed for a few days."

The made there way down the hall to a plain door with her name on it. "Here you are a bath will be inside and some sleep clothes as well."

"I don't need sleeping clothes, I have my own set." Summer replies

"Very well then we'll see you in the morning rest well."

Growlithe walked in sniffing checking the room, before he jump onto the bed, his tail wagging.

Summer looked the room over as well, it was more like a suite at a five star hotel.

"I'm starting to think we're better suited to a sleeping bag." Summer states, as she got into her backpack.

"Growlithe growl." Her partner said and laid his head down.

Summer changed and laid down beside her Growlithe, she hugged the pokemon as she did many nights alone on the road between cities or towns.

As summer fell to sleep, she dreamed of how and what she could remember of Lily. The next morning she woke with a start as she heard a scream and things breaking in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer got dressed and wasn't a chipper morning person, her father once claimed she made a wild Charazard look tame.

Just as she neared the door something slammed into it cracking the door as the noise moved down the hall.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Summer demanded as she opened her door.

As she looks in to the hall she saw what hit her door it was a suit of armor the whole hallway was the same with windows cracked and furniture tossed about.

"Growlithe, track down who did this." Summer commanded

Growlithe barks and heads down the hall towards th outer part of the castle.

Summer smiled as her Growlithe's tracking skills were unmarred, her father's Arcanine's litters of Growlithe pups were sought after for police work, and most of the Officer Jennys had one.

As the two followed the destruction, she saw the two friends of Harry, They were yelling at a door and trying to get it open, with little luck. "Harry, open up. What happened when Dumbledore called you to his office, talk to us mate." Ron yelled at the door just as something else slammed into the door.

"What in the name of _Arceus' name is going on here?" Summer growled with all the force of her own Growlithe._

 _"Arc-what, any way that's what we want to know Harry was called to see Dumbledore. Ten minutes later, he storms out and his magic begins tossing the castle apart." Hermione explains as Ron tries the door once more._

 _"_ _You don't have the strength to bust down that door." Summer states_

 _"We know that and Hermione tried the lock spell and it failed so you think it could open it." Ron asked._

 _Summer tried the door handle, "First off, its unlocked, second off, there is something blocking that door. Third, Growlithe, Break Down That Door!"_

 _Growlithe backed up and ran full speed and hit the door with all his body strength._

 _After two more tries he broke through the door only to be flung back out of the room along several books and chairs._

 _Summer tossed up Pidgey's pokeball, "Pidgey, use Gust!"_

 _The tiny bird flapped its wings sending strong winds into the room to knock back the books and chairs._

 _"OW what the bloody hell was that " They heard Harry's voice from the inside ._

 _"_ _That was called an offensive move, since you were out of control." Summer states_

 _"You just leave me the hell alone, I don't want to talk to anyone just go away." Harry screams and throws a small stack of books at the door._

 _"_ _Not going to happen." Summer states, "You think its all about you, don't you, Golden Boy?"_

 _"Of course I don't I just want to be left alone so just bugger of you don't care about me anyway you're just a stranger here."_

 _"_ _Again, not going to happen. You're right, I am just a stranger here, I do not understand this world, but I do understand what it feels like to find out you're missing a person in your life and then come to find out that she's dead and had a son, that you never even met before now." Summer states_

 _The books stopped flying and and harry came out the door "What are you talking about Summer."_

 _"_ _I had an older sister, she went missing when she was eight years old, and was never found, I think she may have stumbled upon the same vortex thing, that brought me here. She grew up in this world, met a boy, who would later become the love of her life and with him had a son, then some idiot with a complex murdered them." Summer states, her eyes shining with tears._

 _Harry walked over to her unsure what to say and very afraid of the growltithe 'Are you saying your my aunt?"_

 _"_ _No, I'm saying I'm your uncle." Summer teased_

 _Harry couldn't help himself he chuckled "Your humor is as bad as Ron. " he walks over to the wall and flops down._

 _"_ _Now would you might telling me why you're shaking in your socks at the sight of Growlithe?" Summer questions_

 _Harry looks over at the Pokemon " Ripper, Marge's dog, he would chase me when ever she came by."_

 _"_ _Does he look like he's up for a chase? A good belly rub, but not a chase. He's not a dog, he's a dog-like Pokemon. Who is an emotional and thoughtful as any human." Summer states_

 _" He's still big and he breaths fire"_

 _"_ _Only when I tell him too." Summer states, "His mother is bigger, and is able to ride on like a ponyta." Summer pulled out her Pokedex, and opened it, she held it out to Growlithe. The voice of the pokedex began speaking, "Growlithe, the puppy Pokemon._ _This Pokémon has a friendly nature, extremely loyal. However, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own Trainer from harm."_

 _"Even bigger?" Harry turns over to Growlithe and gulped " So i guess you're mad at me as well for mum's death?"_

 _"_ _Why would I be mad at you?" Summer questions, as she closed the pokedex._

 _Harry shrugs "She died because of me." His voice was low so that only summer heard._

 _"_ _You were a year old, and trust me, I got a crash course on what happened back then and believe the only one, I want Growlithe to burn to a crisp is the person who murdered her and your dad unless you were practicing magic back then, I have nothing against you." Summer states_

 _Harry sighs "Thanks Summer." He finally looks at the hall and sees all the damage "Wow, did i do all this , I'm in so much trouble now."_

 _"_ _they can deal with my overgrown puppy, you're what eleven, twelve years old? So you had a temper tantrum? You try raising a fire-type Pokémon, who is always burning up your favorite shoes." Summer replies_

 _The Growlithe seemed to chuckle at that statement, and lays near Summer._

 _Summer knelt beside Growlithe, "But I wouldn't trade this guy away, he's been with me since I was five years old." she rubbed Growlithe's ears._

 _Harry slowly reaches over to pet the Pokemon not sure how he might react._

 _Growlithe leaned forward and sniffed._

 _"hehe, nice Growlithe." Harry said in a shaky voice._

 _Growlithe licked Harry's hand, before returning to Summer's side._

 _Harry's two friends returned "Harry, mate, are you feeling better?"_

 _Harry looked over to his two friends "yeah just had a lot of news dropped on me a little to fast sorry about before."_


	5. Chapter 5

Summer sat on the steps to the staff table in the empty great hall, scrubbing Squirtle's shell. Both Pokémon and trainer were angry.

"I don't know who graffitied you, Squirtle. But I am not a happy person right now." Summer states, as she raised the scrubby pad off into the soapy water.

"Squirt, Squirtle " the water Pokémon snapped as if trying to tell her who.

"You know, I don't speak Pokemon." Summer states, "Calm down, I'll find out who did this."

The pokemon just adds more water to the bucket and waits till Summer was done.

Summer finishes, and got out the special mineral enriched water Pokémon lotion, and applied that to the shell, to help it.

Just as she was finishing she heard the bell ring and the students entering for dinner.

Summer recalled Squirtle and started polishing the ball.

The students glanced her way with the ones in the green robes smirking her way.

"You know the discipline here is seriously lacking." Summer states loud enough for everyone to hear.

The students all stop and get back to what they were doing, the professors just smile at the tact.

"No young miss most are just curious about you and your companions."

"When I find out who was responsible for the defacement of my Pokemon, I'm letting Squirtle punish the party responsible." Summer snapped

The hall fell silent while table with the green robes look at each other.

"So anyone wish to point out the one responsible?" Summer questions

Most of the green robes look to one trio of kids.

Summer looked over at the Head of Slytherin House, "Do your job, or I will."

"Indeed i will." he stood and faced the table "Who ever did this act will speak up now or i will have the whole house under detention till the culprit show themselves starting in 10 seconds."

Summer was glad, that she and her sister was alike except for ages.

The table glared at three of the first years, one she knew as Malfoy and two boys that look like a pair of bald Primeape.

The older of the boys pointed to the trio. "I'm sure that Malfoy and his goon had something to do with it."

"Want to explain why?" Summer questions

"I don't owe you any explanation you filthy muggle." He stood and tried to leave with his goons beside him.

Severus stood up, "However, you do owe one to me."

"Simple we saw it sleeping near the entrance and i thought we could improve its looks by making it Slytherin color."

"Twenty points away from Slytherin. For the defacement of a magical creature." Snape states, "Each. And Detention for two weeks, with Ms...uh what is your last name?"

"Mendez." Summer answers

The three began to protest the detention with a useless muggle Malfoy was the loudest.

"I am not a Muggle!" Summer shouted

Most of the other tables smiles and snickers.

"Yes you are you have no magic you don't even have a wand.' Malfoy snapped at her.

"Do you need a wand to be a Psychic?" Summer snapped

"Please as if you were if that was true."

"Your caretaker is about to come in and start shouting about flooding on the sixth floor." Summer informed

And just then Finch busted through the doors screaming about Peeves flooding the Sixth floor Hallways near the Gryffindor tower.

Summer raised an eyebrow, "I don't have your brand of magic, that is true. I have my own."

Malfoy's jaw fell open in shock then huffed and stormed out the room his goons following.

"See you in detention. You are just going to love caring for Pokemon." Summer states sweetly, but Snape heard otherwise.

Summer turned to face the rest of the hall "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you I do not take kindly to people messing with my team." she then softened her tone. "I don't mind being asked questions, but come seek me out, not vandalize my friends?"

The hall nod and Hermione and the Ravenclaws looked excited at being able to ask her about her friends.

"Miss Mendez, will you dine with or a warm smile on her face. "Would you want to eat in your room?" McGonagall asked with politeness.

"But not right now, I want sleep. So night." Summer replies, she stood up, Growlithe at her side. "I don't eat when I am angry."

"very well then see you in the morning."

Summer went to her room, to find a tray of tea and various tidbits. She released her two other Pokémon, and had them eat. She lounged on the sofa in her small Common Room. An hour later, she heard a soft knock on her door and a voice asking if he could come in.

"Yes." Summer answers, Pidgey was perched on the mantle above the fire place, fluffed up, with his beak tucked under his wing, Squirtle was on his side, already snoozing. Growlithe was basking beside the fire.

Harry opened the door "Umm Summer, sorry to bother you but i was wondering if you could tell me more about you world." He came over and sat far away from the fire Pokemon.

Growlithe opened one eye, checking but went back to basking.

"Again, Growlithe only listens to me." Summer states, "And depends on what you want to know?"

"Sorry, well just anything you want to tell me what's your home like and your family and friends"

"My mom and Dad are great, we're a family of Breeders, mainly dealing with Fire Types, but we have others from when they were my age and going on their own Journeys. I don't remember much about Lily, since she disappeared before I could have better memories. My friends? Are you referring to the human or Pokemon, because my best friend is basking near the fire."

"Well i was thinking human friend , and just how your world is like i want to hear about your journey and how you met your Pokemon."

"I was just starting my Journey before this new one started, I couldn't leave home until now, momma would flip out if something were to happen to me, since I am the only one left that's a Mendez." Summer replies, "as for Human friends, don't really have them. Because we raise fire types, we live in a secluded area."

"Oh still since Pidgey and Squirtle aren't fire type how did you meet them.'

"I got Squirtle from Professor Oak, he's my official starter Pokemon, and Pidgey, I just recently captured him." Summer answers

"but i thought Growlithe was your first?"

"I said Growlithe was with me since I was five, we're like family. At five years old, I wasn't old enough to have a Pokemon. They're living creatures after all." Summer answers

"Well yeah." harry looks over at the Pokémon and looks distant for a few minutes then he asked "Can i stay the night here with you, please."

"If you want too." Summer replies, "I don't care. Its nice to talk with someone who doesn't speak their own species name as a language."

"But can't you feel their emotions when they need something or are lonely?

Summer stood up, and went to the desk with writing supplies, and wrote a note to Harry's head of House. Telling her that Harry was staying in her room. "I'm not an empath, but I can tell when they are in need of something, just by training with them."

"Really how do you train them, and I thought you could since i can kinda feel Squirtle's feelings."

Summer looked over to Growlithe "Growlithe?" the puppy Pokémon looked up and stood up stretching, shaking out his fur, and trotting over, to sit in front of Summer waiting for orders. "Growlithe, use Track and find Professor McGonagall and give her this note." she slipped the note under the bandanna that Growlithe wore.

With a bark the Pokémon ran out the door. Harry settled into the chair with summer and the two just talked

"I'm training each of my teammates to use different attacks that go with their type, like right now, I am trying to teach Squirtle to use Bubble."

"Bubble How is that an attack and how do you know what attacks they can learn?"

"The Pokedex." Summer answers, "or we go to Pokemon summer Camp taught by Professor Oak. Bubble is just what it looks like, only its more effective as a offensive type of attack."

Summer finally got a good look at her nephew and saw hiw skinny he really was once he took his robe off.

"Goodness, are you eating enough? If I ran into an Officer Jenny, I'd be arrested for child abuse." Summer states

Harry tried to hide himself "I ate I just don't eat much" he tried to lie.

"You're lying." Summer surmised "You may not trust me as a family member, but trust me as a friend."

Harry sighs Summer then see the various cuts across his arms and legs "They fed me but it was just leftovers or what ever i burnt while i cooked."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Summer questions

"No one gonna listen to me especially after the stories my family told about me." Harry answers

"Told anyone here?" Summer questions "Aside from Snape, the other seem pretty decent. Snape's not careful, he's getting size nine and half sneakers in his rear."

Harry just shook his head looking lost at the first sign of someone who cared. "Plus for the most part they stopped once they found out I was a wizard. "

"Fear. That you'll turn them into toads or something." Summer replies, "I get the same reaction."

"I guess so but the fact is it doesn't matter now."

"The hell it doesn't." Summer growls

Harry shrank back in the chair "It true I'm here and they can't get me."

"and if I can't find a way back to my world?" Summer questions

"Well I got plenty of money we could stay at the leaky cauldron when the school is over."

"That isn't a home." Summer replies, "How do you explain them?" she nodded to the overly large Pokemon.

"Well I sure we can find something better maybe we could rent a home in the wizarding world or something like that."

"You don't understand, I don't belong here." Summer replies, "I'm never going to belong here."

"So your just gonna leave as soon as they find away to send you home." The boys voice suddenly became softer.

"You do know, your mom is from my world, therefore you belong there as well." Summer replies

"So i can go with you as well"

"Duh. I can take you back to the family homestead, or you can follow me on my journey. Because I want to continue to win badges."

"Can i get a Pokémon to when i go with you on your journey?"

"Sure, just need to talk to Professor Oak, if we ever go back." Summer answers. "you're the legal age to raise and train Pokemon."

"Cool I wonder which one I could get?"

"the starter types are Grass, Fire or Water. Many just choose a type to specialize training." Summer replies, "These aren't my only Pokemon, I have more on the Family Homestead."

"Oh really like what kind and will you help me choose the right one."

"Different types, its hard to explain, but they're from the Johto Region." Summer replies, "And I can't help you pick the right one. Depending on where you get your starter from is the type you get."

"Really what about these badges you were talking about?"

"I'm registered with Indigo league, to complete at the Indigo _Plateau. Each Region has its own League and badges." Summer explains, "Most big cities have a Pokemon Gym, where a challenging trainer can battle the Gym Leader for the badge of that city."_

 _"And why do it, you get money or something for it."_

 _"_ _Trophy if you beat all four Champions." Summer answers, "Others aren't even that kind of trainers, there are ones who are a different sort."_

 _"Really like the house cup here that sounds like it would be fun i really want to do this now."_

 _"_ _It is, through traveling the Region, and training. You become very bonded with your Pokemon." Summer replies "Some trainers are known as Pokemon Coordinators. They compete in contests showing off a Pokemon's beauty."_

 _Really that doesn't sounds like not my thing."_

 _"_ _Some are both, which is really confusing to most people." Summer states, "I am a Coordinator and I also battle against Gym Leaders."_

 _Harry just shook his head "Nah, i definitely am not doing a beauty show."_

 _"_ _Its not for the Trainer, its for the Pokemon." Summer replies "And a lot of guys don't like the idea of harming their Pokemon."_

 _"Well i have to see one then."_

They talked late into night as Harry fell asleep on the couch in the common room.

The following morning, Summer was exploring the castle again, and only came upon the Herbology Professor and the Potions Professor quarreling over a plant. Which the Herbology Professor's seedlings weren't ready to harvest yet.

"The Kelpietears are not ready its still at least week till harvest your gonna have to wait."

"Does that planet grow wild?" Summer questions as she came up to them.

"Oh Summer, it so nice to see you. Yes, it does but it only grows wild in the middle of the black lake. However we can't reach the place where its growing, and the merfolk aren't much help." Snape replies

"I think I can help, if you have a picture of the mature plant." Summer responds

"Of course, if you just follow me even if i don't know how you'll reach the lake bottom." Professor Sprout lead the way to the green house.

"I won't reach the bottom, but my Squirtle can." Summer replies, as she followed

"Really how far can your 'Sqruitle' dive?

"Pretty far, since its a water type." Summer answers, "Might take him a few trips."

"Wonderful well here we are. This is the plant we want the red variety since the blue is deadly." the professor show summer the plant.

Summer released Squirtle, "You see in color right?"

"Squirtle." the turtle nods, before coming. Wondering what was going on. He looked at the picture.

"Squirtle, could you please gather some of the red colored plant? In the lake?" Summer questions

The Squirtle salutes and heads out to the lake and dives in.

Snape and Summer went out to the lake and watch.

After about five minutes the Pokémon came back up with several large red plants.

"that enough?" Summer answers, as she waded into the water, to help Squirtle.

Snape eyes were wide in surprise "Yes more than enough These have to be the most mature plants i have ever seen, thank you Ms. Mendez."

"Don't thank me." Summer replies, "Thank Squirtle" who was now, swimming on its back in the water.

"Yes i will once he's done with his swim.' The man turns and makes his way back to the castle.

"Yeah that's going to be awhile." Summer remarked, "Squirtle, use Bubble!"

Squirtle opened its mouth and just water came out, he then looked depressed.

"Its okay, Squirtle. You're get it." Summer replies

"squirtle squirt."

Summer reached down and splashed her turtle pokemon.

He quickly ducked down and splashed her back trying to get her to join him.

The two played for awhile, Summer smiled as she walked back up the castle.

As she walked into her room, she found Harry sleeping once more on her couch, he had several books on the table and what looks like a chart of some kind that had a GWF on it.

"huh?" Summer questions as she read the chart. The chart show all the pros and cons of all the starter Pokémon, Harry and her talked about and how they would match up to some of what she knew were spells here that would boost or counter them.

Summer sat down by Harry and heard him mutter something she couldn't hear and he rolled over to his other side.

Summer was confused, didn't he listen to anything she said.

Harry yawns and slow wakes up and looks around with sleepy eyes. "Oh no sorry, i didn't mean to fall asleep here." Harry looked panicked for a second..

"So? Its the only peaceful place." Summer replies, as she still held the paper.

Harry blushed and gave an almost unseen nod as he looked around for something confusion clear on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Summer questions

"Oh it's nothing big but i had a piece of parchment that i was writing on and i can't find it." The boy looked under the couch while he talked.

"You mean the ridiculous notion of using magic with Pokemon?" Summer questions

"Hey it's not a bad idea and it's just mostly comparing Pokemon's attacks to what spells i know or read about. Now can i have it back please."

"Why?" Summer questions

"Well I wasn't finished with it and plus i hoping to use it to help me pick my started when we go back to your world."

"You don't pick a Starter with charts and graphs." Summer replies

"Why not if it helps you see a clear picture of the Pokémon, you're going to be partnered with at least thats what Hermione said when she saw me start this."

"Because if you choose your 'ideal' partner, that Pokémon may not like you, thus won't listen to you." Summer answers

"Well how am I supposed to know i don't know how it all works."

"I choose Squirtle, because I like the Pokémon, and by some miracle, he likes me." Summer replies

Harry folded his arms and puffed his cheeks "That all fine and all but you grew up in that world but i didn't"

"You look like a Jigglypuff." Summer states

"a what ?' he asked confused

"Round pink pokemon who likes to sing people to sleep." Summer replies

He grabs a cushion and smacks Summer with it "I am not round and pink."

"Yeah, you look more red then pink." Summer replies as she ducked the pillow.

"I am not red.' he swings once more a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah you are. I wonder how much more redder you would will be once my momma gets a hold of you." Summer sates as she leapt backwards

Harry leapt after her "Oh no you're not gonna tease me and not pay the price.' he tossed the pillow at her as he reached for another one.

Growlithe watched and leapt to his feet before grabbing a pillow himself, and shaking his head, growling playfully.

"Hey no fair thats two against one.' he moved to stay out of reach of the Puppy Pokemon.

Growlithe's tag wagged happily, as he tugged on the pillow, gently but enough to be fun.

"Yeah...Tug-a-war is Growlithe's favorite game." Summer explains

"Oh so you think your the strong one here well see about that." Harry was so caught up in the moment he forgot his fear of the Pokémon as he pulled the pillow back from him.

The two played with each other till there was a knock on the door.

Growlithe dropped the pillow, and was instantly on guard. He trotted to Summer's side, as his trainer gently put her hand on his scruff.

Harry looks over at the door then to summer as if asking 'you want me to get the door?'

"Miss Mendez, we're here to start our detention with you." Draco's voice was clear and filled with hate at him being here.

"Good." Summer responds, "I'll be out in a second." she released Squirtle and Pidgey from their pokeballs and instructed them to be as difficult as possible for the three losers. She then opened the door, and walked out with her Pokémon following, Growlithe growled at the three.

Harry follows after them and Malfoy sees him. "What are you doing here, Potter? Come to laugh at us while we work like a Weasley."

"Keep your mouth shut, Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't want to end up with a month's worth of detention and a load of points taken away." Summer warned

Professor Dumbledore and Snape met them at the pitch to watch, Summer's detention.

Summer put her pack down and pulls out rags and bottles and brushes for her Pokemon. "One of you are going to have to get a bucket of water before we start."

Snape had a sense that Summer was going to make them do the daily toil of caring for creatures as intelligent as their human companions.

"Growlithe needs a bath, Pidgey needs his talons trimmed, and Squirtle's shell needs a waxing." Summer states, "You three idiots are going to do that."

Each Pokémon went to a boy with Growlithe almost stomping to Malfoy and flopping in front of him.

"Have fun." Summer states, as her Pokemon heard the double meaning, and began to make this lesson clearly horrible for the three boys. Growlithe used double team and confused Malfoy as to which Growlithe was the correct one.

Pidgey flew up to the highest goal post and sat there and began to preen.

Squirtle used water gun to keep the rag and turtle shell wax away from his tormentor.

Dumbledore was shaking with laughter while Snape just shook his head and walks away.

Malfoy was getting frustrated "Get Back you beast so that i can get this over with."

"Growlithe, Squirtle." Summer called, she held up her arm. "Pidgey." all three returned to their Trainer. "Never mess with my Pokemon again, or I will allow them to teach you a lesson, you'll never forget." she turned, gathered her things, walked off. "Those three make Team Rocket look smart."

"Team Who?" Harry asked

"Team Rocket are poachers who steal other people's Pokemon." Summer answers

"What, why, you told me that Pokémon are all over the world are they to lazy to catch their own."

"They are too lazy to train their own. I mean I'll understand if they stole abused Pokémon, but happy and content Pokemon. Never." Summer states, "I had a few encounters with them."

"Well They sound like my cousin Dudley and his gang."

Summer didn't respond, as she launched Pidgey back into the air.

Harry and Summer came to the hallway that lead to her room. Harry turns to her. "Well I'll see you in the morning." as he continues to his dorms.

Summer was getting a little bit spoiled as she found clean clothes, each morning laid out for her, on days where she didn't feel like being with the others, there was a tray of toast, eggs and ham, and green tea. This was a weekend, so the students didn't have classes, so they could study or just hang out without a deadline.

Summer was in the quidditch pitch having a practice battle with her Squirtle and Pidgey, when she noticed that a small group of students gathered to watch her.

She halted the practice, and gave her team some berries. She turned "So...what cha' doing?"

One of the older girls came over and spoke up "Well some of us heard the noise and we came to see what was going on and we heard Potter speaking of a Pageant you had with your friend and we wanted to know more."

"You mean a Pokemon Contest, for Coordinators." Summer replies

"Yes those Potter said you compete in those but he couldn't us more than that."

"its a contest to show off how beautiful a pokemon can be." Summer answers "Unlike Gym battles Contests are more fun."

"So it's like a pet show then," bit by bit the other students came down and began to ask questions as well.

"Not really its more like a dance, the Pokemon shows off specialize skills and are judged on how well trainer and the Pokémon in the contest did together." Summer answers

the question continue on till lunch and everyone went back to the castle to have lunch.

Summer ate a sandwich, sitting beside her Pokemon, after she finished, she began to massage each of her pokemon.

As it seems to be come a normal thing Harry came into the room to just talk with her or to do some homework away from everyone or to just play with Growlithe.

* * *

One day, both trainer and Growlithe were not content, they entered the great hall. Didn't speak to anyone, just found a corner and sat down.

Harry came over "Hey Summer, what's wrong?"

"Go away, I'm not in the mood." Summer states, Growlithe yipped his agreement.

Harry did as he was asked and went back to his table.

Summer leaned her head back against the wall, she wasn't homesick, she hadn't been home long enough to miss the place, she was bored, and longing for something to do. Back in her world, on her journey, she would have met fellow Trainers and challenged or been challenged to a battle. She had nothing physical to do, and neither did Growlithe.

Hermione watched and tried to figure out why Summer wasn't her normal self, she was normally cheerful always there to answer questions, but as the days went by and there was not a scrap of a chance she would ever return to her world, she grew more and more annoyed with everything. Someone who was used to traveling across vast distance from sunrise to sunset.

Hermione went over to professor McGonagall and spoke with her about her theory. "I think Summer's bored. She's used to physical activities, she's either traveling from city to city or encountering others like herself and having a battle with them. Her Squirtle and Pidgey are able to get exercise by swimming or flying respectfully, but there is nothing for her and Growlithe to do here."

The professor looked up at the girl then nods in agreement. she stood and went over to Summer. "Ms. Mendez, if you could please follow me, I would like to have a word with you."

Summer looked up, then nods as she stood up. Growlithe following of a fraction of a second later.

She lead the girl to her office and asked her to sit down. "Now it has been brought to my attention the quite possibly you and your Growlithe might be bored and in need of some exercise, am I correct?"

"Yes, that must be why I am not in a good mood, this school is about learning how to control your powers, my ability isn't something, I can weigh or measure, so I guess I have to have a physical activity to ease my uh...frustration." Summer answers

The older woman thought for an minute then smiles "Well Ms. Mendez, How about we built you both an, how the muggles call it, oh yes an obstacle course."

"Yes! The police force use an obstacle course to keep them and their partners in shape." Summer replies

McGonagall smiles glad to have found a solution to the problem "Very well them lets head on outside and get this course done then."

It took the better part of the afternoon done, each teacher adding their own part of the course to be purely physical.

Growlithe watched, and itched to run the course.

Once it was done, McGonagall turned to face the young woman. "Well Summer, how about this?"

Summer looked at Growlithe, she stretched out into a runner's stance, while Growlithe did the same, eager to race.

The professor raised her wand and said "On your mark , get set, and...GO.' as what sounds like a gunshot came from her wand.

Summer and Growlithe shot off, racing each other.

Poppy, Madame Hooch and a few other teachers and students gathered watch as Summer and Growlithe ran the course, but as with everything at Hogwarts, the course could change at any second.

after about 10 minutes Growlithe crossed the finish just ahead of his trainer. He looked back and seemed to laugh at Summer as she crossed the finish line.

"You only won cause you have four legs, you great puppy!" Summer exclaims with warmth.

The puppy just continues to laughs as he licks her then looks at the crowd as if to challenge them as well.

"Want to run it again?" Summer questions

The Growlithe barked and ran over to the starting line and waited.

Summer went to the line and ran the course once more with the Growlithe a smile on both their faces. Summer dropped to her knees, and starting petting her Growlithe, "Feel better, my Little Flame?"

He gave a playful yip and licked her . he drop to his back asking for a belly rub.

"Who's a good overgrown puppy?" Summer questions as she rubbed Growlithe's belly.

Soon the crowd broke up and went back to the school save harry and his two friends.

Summer stopped and looked up. "hmm?"

"Summer, I was telling the others about your world and they want to know if you're really gonna take me with you."

"Yeah, if you really want to go. I don't see a problem with it. I know my parents want answers to why Lils disappeared." Summer replies

"To right, See i told you. I was going, that reminds me, Summer, tomorrow we're learning how to ride brooms you want to join us and see if you can ride one?"

"No thanks, I am perfectly happy with what I can do, I don't need to use a cleaning implement to soar with the flying types." Summer answers

"Why not i would love to fly it would be so cool?" Harry look up in the sky thinking about it.

"Because the only flying I am willing do to is on the back of a Pidgeot." Summer answers

"A Pidgeot, what kind of Pokémon is that? Hermione asked

"Final Evolution of Pidgey." Summer replies

"Evolution? You mean they can evolves as well, incredible." Hermione replies

"Some can, only one known Pokemon has many different evolutions." Summer replies

"Oh really what pokemon is that and can we catch one when we go."

"its an Eevee, The Evolution Pokemon." Summer answers

Harry smiles at the thought of getting one or more as the group heads back to the castle and to her room.

Summer went to her bag, and got out a photo album. "I keep this with me, so when I do keep thinking of the homestead, I can just look at it."

The trio of kids gather around Summer and look at the book.

The first few pictures were of the family, with Lily. Next were of Summer, and various Pokemon that her parents can captured. She turned the page, "This one has got to be my favorite."

They lean in to see what the picture was and saw it was her, her father, and her father was handing a small puppy.

That's when you got Grolwlithe right ahh he's so cute."

"He's about half the size, he is now in that picture." Summer replies, "he's been the same, since I got him. He's one of my dad's Arcanine's pups."

Harry looks over at the puppy "I can't wait to meet you dad he sounds like a great guy."

"He is." Summer agrees, "Mom is a really great cook, for human and Pokemon alike, she taught me how to make Pokefood for different types."

"Really they need special food but what have they been eating here?"

"Pokefood, that I make myself." Summer answers "If I can get that Moltres look-alike to see me, I think he would enjoy some of the fire type food."

"Well why not head over to the headmaster and ask him I'm sure he'll let you try." Hermione points out as the two boys nods.

"I guess, but I should ask McGonagall if I can get access to Dumbledore's office." Summer agrees, as she grabbed a few pokefood pellets. Growlithe's nose started sniffing.

"Not for you, this time." Summer laughed

The Growlithe looks disappointed and the lays down.

"Silly Growlithe." Summer states, as she left the room, leaving the door slightly open just in case, Growlithe wanted to leave.

After a few minutes they find the professor in her office grading papers.

"Excuse me, Professor." Summer states, "But I wonder if you could help me with an experiment of mine?"

She looks up and gives a curious look. "Oh what kind of experiment. "

"I want to see if Professor Dumbledore's Firebird...likes the same food that Growlithe eats." Summer explains.

She thought about it and nods "I don't see the harm and that silly bird is smart enough not to eat anything that would harm it."

"Thank you." Summer replies, as she followed McGonagall to the Eagle staircase.

"Lemon drops" to open the walk way to the office and opened the office. "Ah Minerva, how good to see you, What can i do for you?"

"Assisting in an experiment." McGonagall states,

Summer walked in and walked up the fire type bird. Very carefully, as she would with any fire type, she slowly extended her hand with a pokefood pellet in her palm.

The Phoenix looks at the pellets and then at her tilting his head. He takes one of the pellets and swallows it then gives a happy trill as he gets the others in Summer's hand.

Summer laughed "I say that was a successful experiment."

Dumbledore laughs as well. "Indeed, it seem i may have to find how to copy this treat for him now."

"i can write down the recipe and give it to those strange things in the Kitchen." Summer suggests "Since I am experimenting with various types of ingredients that seem compatible with the ingredients of the original recipe."

"Oh yes please do i would hate to deny a treat to my faithful friend."

"Okay." Summer agrees. She turned and left the office, she turned back with she heard a disgruntled thrill. "Yesh, I have more Growlithe eats the same type, come to dinner sometime, and I'll have him share his bowl."

The bird gave a thrill in agreement and fell to her shoulder and gave a nuzzle before flying off.

The small group went back to Summer's room and settled in to talk some more with Hermione asking more questions to Summer.


End file.
